


[podfic] tick tick boom

by growlery



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: They kissed dirty from the start.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] tick tick boom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tick tick boom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079298) by [moogle62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moogle62/pseuds/moogle62). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rbmd1t22afm58dk/tick%20tick%20boom.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 4:37
> 
> size: 3.3MB


End file.
